


Fantasma

by fadaravena



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Cult ending related, Cult ending!Joseph, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Robert sai à caça do sobrenatural, mas se depara com uma situação perturbadora.





	Fantasma

Seus passos cautelosos adentravam o bosque próximo ao cemitério, ao longe ainda podia ver a luz avermelhada da lua derramando carmim sobre as lápides, atrás de si, ao pé de seu ouvido, ecoava o som de folhas secas sendo esmagadas como o crepitar de lenha na lareira, pedaços de uma promessa se desmanchando em cinzas, a fuligem manchando sua mão e marcando um lembrete amargo.

Robert tinha cuidado por onde passava, pois sabia que estava sendo seguido. Na verdade, tinha certeza que quem quer que fosse, não se importava em se esconder, queria que soubesse que estava lá, bem atrás de si, mas seus instintos mandavam que continuasse olhando para frente, para a trilha. Devia fingir não saber, ignorar e seguir caminhando, concentrado em suas atividades habituais.

_Creck._

_Creck._

_Creck._

Apesar da penumbra, tinha certeza de ter visto uma silhueta que lhe lembrava o fantasma. Era um brilho difuso no ar, não parecia ter forma definida, mas lhe lembrava um ser humano. Não podia perder a chance, por isso sua única alternativa era continuar, mesmo o som ficando mais alto, mais próximo. Não queria correr, não podia correr, se o fizesse---

De repente sentiu um baque, uma mão benevolente prensando-o contra o cascalho áspero de uma árvore. Por um momento perdia o equilíbrio, e assim que abriu os olhos viu um sorriso singelo jogado sobre si, mas o que havia na expressão daqueles lábios fez com que seu sangue gelasse.

Seu coração disparou, mais uma vez, mais uma vez.

Duas mãos calmamente agarraram a lapela de sua jaqueta, aquele sorriso ainda mais piedoso se aproximando de si até um gosto nostálgico invadir seus sentidos. Novamente fechou os olhos e aprofundou o ato. A jaqueta deslizava, a camisa deslizava, ambas indo parar no chão de terra. A necessidade daquele beijo se tornava mais intensa, passou os braços entorno do pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto.

_Joseph_

Um calafrio percorria suas costas nuas, um dedo alvo passeava por sua pele escura. Um grito contido sufocava sua garganta. Uma sensação úmida contra o céu de sua boca.

Robert agarrava-se à camisa de Joseph, o rosto contorcido afundava-se em seu peito.

\- Não... – Sussurava.

\- Como nos velhos tempos, caro Robert. Ou se esqueceu? – Dizia isso, enquanto afagava a tatuagem em sua mão.

O silêncio só fez com que Joseph se aproximasse ainda mais, uma palma parando sobre o volume em suas calças.

\- Quem está no controle? – Soou a voz grave, provocante.

Fechou com força o punho, cerrou os dentes. O zíper se abria, e então, um choque inesperado fez com que jogasse a cabeça para trás.

Robert deslizou as costas pelo casco da árvore até parar no chão, as lascas de madeira deixando feridas latentes, ardiam junto com suas memórias, cobriu o rosto com as mãos. A brisa que envolvia seu membro exposto dissolvia a imagem de Joseph até ela desaparecer por completo de sua vista.

O que sobrou foram os soluços e o branco espesso tingindo a jaqueta aos seus pés.


End file.
